


No One Gets Left Behind

by GachMoBrea



Series: Sometimes You Need A Dragon [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Night of the Hawk", AU, Angry!Mick, Chicken!Jax, Dark, Dragon!Mick, Dragons, Episode Related, Gen, Injured!Snart, Medbay, Short, TOO MANY TAGS..., Violence, eating people, not too descriptive, one-shot?, s01e08, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronos attacks & Snart gets seriously injured.<br/>Mick doesn't like that. It makes him angry.<br/>Bye-bye bounty hunter guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Gets Left Behind

Mick nearly ate Chicken Jax. His dragon self was really curious about what the kid would taste like with the addition of feathers, but he restrained himself.

Later, after the kid tells Mick he isn't going to judge him anymore due to his short stint as a bird boy, that bounty hunter guy strikes again.  
"As much as I'll enjoy beating the crap outta this guy," Mick growls, looking up when Chronos arrives on the ship. "He's really starting to get on my nerves."

Rip wants them to fall back and go for the Jump Ship, but Mick doesn't listen.  
He's got his Heat Gun. He's got Snart to back his play. He doesn't need to run.

Mick and his partner manage to get the intruder back outside.  
Then Chronos drops something onto the ground that "beeps" and Snart is blown to high heaven.

When his partner's body lands on the ground again, Mick decides it's time to stop fighting with the kid gloves on.

Mick's barely transformed five seconds before he has the bounty hunter in his jaws.  
Outside, he can grow even larger, so he doesn't even need to chew before swallowing the man down his gullet.  
Mick looks over to where he last saw Snart.   
The old man and the kid are hovering over Snart's motionless body while Rip points his little toy at Mick.  
The dragon wants to eat the man. What if Time Travelers taste different?  
But Snart had said something about needing the morsel for navigating the ship, so he grunts unhappily and changes back to his human self.

Blondie, Haircut, and Bird-Woman come running as Mick carries Snart's too-still body to MedBay.

"You better fix him," Mick orders the computer. He knows it's a useless action to a body-less voice, but his eyes still briefly change to his "true" self as he glares up to the ceiling where the voice tends to come from.  
"Mr. Snart will be fine," the computer chirps happily. "But it will be necessary for him to remain in MedBay for several hours."  
"Then you better keep him under," Mick grins, knowing how his partner hated hospitals. He turns to Blondie, "Wanna drink?"

**Author's Note:**

> Garsh, did I do it again?!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do NOT own "DC Legends of Tomorrow". I do NOT own the characters from the show.  
> I do not own Dragons. Or even A dragon. I just think they look really, really awesome.


End file.
